Lucky
by fantasamigoricalproductions
Summary: Some imprint stories are sad. Some are confusing. Some have heartbreak and fights. Sometimes they are funny, sometimes they are serious But Embry's story, his was just...lucky.


**I do like to abuse my werewolves, Brady had to deal with Nora's shyness, Jared has to deal with Kim's lack of lovey doveyness, Quil has a baby to deal with which would **_**suck,**_** whoever you guys decide for Seth in the poll will be hell for him but I decided I was going to be nice to Embry give him a carefree light hearted imprint that was crazy about him from the start. **

**Defiantly a oneshot, I can't do anything else when they're already into each other.**

He was lucky. He knew he was lucky the second her saw her. He was lucky because he got to be around _her_. The second he saw her time froze. His heart sped up, and everything seemed to make sense. He finally realized why he was alive, why he had become a werewolf, why he was placed on this earth.

For _her_.

To protect her, to be with her, to make her smile and keep her happy. She was perfect in every single way. Every angle, every part of her body was designed for him. His breathing was becoming uneven as her body came closer to his. Everything that he thought was important to him. His mom, his friends, his pack, himself, seemed totally irrelevant now. The only thing that mattered was her. He was void of all other feeling but love for her. He was made to protect her, and he wanted nothing else. His own life seemed like such a worthless accessory compared to hers. She was the sun and she shined over all other things in his life. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Words couldn't describe the brilliant glow she had about her. Her happiness radiated from her body. Even the word beautiful was a pale description of what she truly was. She was a goddess on earth, an angel brought down to him. Her dark coppery skin was smooth and soft. She had wavy black hair that was full of bounce and exquisiteness. She had a small face, her eyes were full of joy. He could have stared at her for eternity and never got bored. She had a large smile that made her cheeks rise and her eyes crinkle.

Her smile. His goal in life, his purpose was to make sure that that smile remained in existence.

She had perfect legs that went on for miles, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a bikini top. She had no idea the effect it was having on him. To see her exposed, firm naval, her smooth rounded shoulders, her full chest. It made him shiver with pleasure. But she was so more then just looks to him. She could have been the ugliest girl in the world for all he cared, as long as she was still…_her_.

He was watching her from afar; she was playing catch with a boy on the beach. He felt a intense jealousy pang in his chest. Other boys couldn't love her half as much as he did. They could appreciate her perfection like he could. But his anger was cooled by her the happy look she had on her face. They football they were throwing soared over the insignificant boy's head and landed near his feet. He heard a faint:

"Sorry." It made his head spin how amazing that voice was. She came running towards him. To see her mass coming towards him so fast sent him to a place above far above cloud nine. Her voice was light and melodic. It was perfection. He picked up the football and held it until she came up to him. He looked at her eyes the first time and he thought their beauty would crush his soul. They were warm fantastic pools of copper. They were as pure and dark as untouched earth. He would willingly drown in those eyes. He thirsted for their beauty but felt unworthy.

Who was he, a plain creature, a hideous monster, an abomination! He didn't deserve the beauty and perfection she had. He was in love with the world perfect creation and it made him hate himself. He wasn't worthy to be this near her, but it was a necessity. It was like breathing. How had he survived this long with out her?

"I'm sorry; I guess I threw it to hard." It was very hard to resist the urges he felt around her. His lips hungered for hers, her soft pink full lips that were so inviting to him. His arms were desperate to hold her. Her smell intoxicated him. It was pure and natural. She hadn't put on perfume filled with chemicals and false scents. Not even the smell of her shampoo was phony. She was unpolluted by those smells. She smelled like a real flower and the woods. It was perfect for a wolf. It was perfect for him.

"It's cool. It's kind of impressive actually." He had seen his friends freeze up around imprints. They were so astonished by their beauty their mouth became unattached from their brain. But not Embry, he remained cool. He had always been a little shyer then his friends, but talking to her came naturally. She smiled proudly.

"Well I am a very good football player if I do say so my self." She giggled a little. Her giggle sent a wave of happiness over him. He imagined hearing her laugh, it would be so amazing.

"You should go out for the team." He said. She giggled again.

"Oh yeah totally, I would totally fit in with all the giant jocks."

"It would be perfect because none of the other players would tackle you because you're too cute!" He said but automatically regretted it. Was he going to fast? Did she hate him now? Was she frightened by his forwardness? What if she didn't like foreword guys? A million questions swirled through his head, but the stopped and disappeared when she gave him a smile that made him weak in the knees.

"I never thought of it that way." She said a laugh in her voice. He let out a sigh of relief. The guy she was playing with let out a loud whistle and motioned for her to come back.

"I guess you should get back to your boyfriend." He said through gritted teeth. She let out a real laugh this time. But his anger still burned inside of him. Stupid boy. He could rip him to shreds if he wanted.

"Birdie isn't my boyfriend!" She said grabbing the football from his hands. Their fingers brush and an electric current went through him making his love and adoration intensify to the thousandth power. "He's just a friend. Trust me."

"Just a friend yeah right. Does he know that?" He muttered. She looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly with no hurt in her voice just curiosity.

"He'd have to be gay not to want you." He said shyly. His head was sending him the message to pick her up and take her into the woods and never let her go, but he clenched his hands and stayed rooted to the spot. She smiled broadly.

"Well he is." The anger was flushed from his body and replaced with shock and happiness.

"Seriously?" She laughed.

"As gay as Ms. Jay." She said. That made Embry laugh. He had been forced to watch a season of ANTM with Emily once. She smiled slyly which made Embry both excited and nervous. "Are you gay?" She asked. All of Embry's new found hope died. She thought he was gay? She didn't even consider him an option to date? What did he have to do to change?

"No." He said a bit too quickly. Her smirk grew.

"So I guess that means you want me." Butterflies the size of bull elephants erupted in his stomach. He _did_ want her. He didn't even know her name but he'd give away his right arm to have her. He couldn't lie, but confessing how much he wanted her would frighten her.

He wanted her so much it frightened_ him._

"Well that's going a little fast don't you think." He said but he sounded like he didn't have enough air. She nodded.

"Very true. My name is Daisy Greenwood." He finally knew her name. He finally knew perfection in human form was called Daisy Greenwood.

"I'm Embry Call." Daisy and Embry. Embry and Daisy. Daisy and Embry. Embry and Daisy. The thought of them together was the only think rolling around in his head. Finally her friend, Birdie, had stomped over to them. He was a big guy, not like the pack but as big as a football player. His hair was buzzed completely and he looked more like a hawk then a birdie.

"Are you guys finished here or I should I pull up a chair?" He asked. His voice was deep and rough. This guy was gay?

"Oh Birdie don't be jealous!" She giggled. Birdie just pouted.

"Am not. I'm with George and we are perfectly happy thank you." He was. Daisy turned back to Embry.

"Well not to seem to fast but I'm going to be here at seven, with out him." She jerked a thumb at Birdie. "Maybe I'll see you there?" She asked. Embry felt ecstasy rise in his chest and his heart was pumping to its full capacity.

"I can guarantee it." She smiled then turned to Birdie.

"Go long twinkle toes!" She cried. Birdie ran out deep as she sent a spiral his way. Embry let out a sigh.

She was perfect. And he was lucky to have found her.

He ran through the woods in wolf form full enjoying his new life. Everything was different. Everything was right. The pain of not being with her was almost overshadowed by the excitement that he got to see her again.

And she wanted to see him again.

_Kim doesn't like to hold hands in the hall. I respect her of course but people don't know we're together now. _He heard Jared whine, but behind the whine was worship that all imprinters had when they talked about their imprints.

_Trust me they know_ Brady said sarcastically and the image of Kim after her lacrosse game when she smooched Jared came to his mind. A rumble of pleasure came from Jared; it was a good memory for him.

_It's still not the same. It's so nice to kiss her but holding hands, cuddling-_

_Oh GOD. Pussy. _Paul snarled. Embry felt bad for Jared. He would love to be able to hold and touch Daisy as much as possible.

_Shut the hell up Paul! She hates affection like that. I wanted to be able to just hold her you know?_

_No. _Brady said. Brady and Paul were the bitter tag team. Whenever Jared thought about Kim, Sam of Emily or Quil of Claire they went into anti-imprint mood. He began to think how they'd react to Daisy.

_Who's Daisy?_ Seth asked. Embry felt the pleasure he had drain from him. He wanted to keep her a secret.

_Imprint alert!_ Brady groaned.

_Oh great another one. I loooove Darcy_ Paul thought imitating Embry.

_And I just loooove Embry_ Brady thought back his voice high-pitched like a girls. Embry snarled at him. How dare they mock his love?

_It's Daisy you bastards._

_Calm down dude, congrats_ Jared thought. Embry felt Jared's relief that another had imprinted. Well another had imprinted on a girl their age. He wasn't going to be mocked alone anymore.

_Well I have to go get ready._ Embry thought bounding towards his house.

_But patrol…_Seth thought quietly. Embry did really care. He had five short hours till he met up with his soul mate again and he was going to look presentable. He shuttered thinking of what he had looked like just moments ago. Greasy hands and face, messed up hair, a sweaty and stained shirt. How did she even stand to look at him?  
_Gay gay gay GAY!_ Paul chanted at him. Unfortunately that brought up the memory of Daisy asking if he was gay. Everybody, including Jared (the traitor) erupted in cruel laughter.

_She thought you were gay?_ Seth asked.

_That is hilarious!_ Jared cried

_Good job, now she's never going to believe you like her. _Paul teased. Brady was laughing to hard to think of anything besides:

_Hahahahahahahhaahhahahaha_ He was wheezing and lying on his back. Embry phased away from their thoughts. He felt his cheeks redden still. He put on his shorts and ran into his house. His mom was in the kitchen looking through a cabinet.

"Hello Mom!" He bellowed happily giving her a hug and lifting her off the ground.

"Wah! She cried laughing "Hello Embry! What's got you in a good mood?" She asked as he set her down. He grinned.

"I can't tell you." He told her sounding like a five year old. She put her hands on her hips.

"Well why not?"

"Because it's a surprise!" He yelled as he ran up to his room. He showered then spent about an hour picking out his outfit. _Should I stay with what I was wearing? It's to dirty. But if I change won't she think it's weird? Maybe I should just wash them, but that takes to long. Is this shirt clean?_ His thoughts were all over the place. He sniffed the shirt then winced back.

_Not clean. Crap…one thing left to do._

"MOOOOOOM!" He called. His mother came into his room

"Can I know the surprise now?" She asked jokingly. He nodded.

"I met a girl." He said. His mother let out a huge aw. "Mom…" He said blushing a little.

"My little baby boy is growing up!" She cried giving him a hug.

"Mom!" He said but hugged her back. What can he say? He was a momma's boy. She then turned into woman mode.

"Well change out of that disgusting shirt first of all." She said. "Wear that nice sweater you got last Christmas!"

"Mom it's ninety degrees out!" Plus it was 'accidentally' ripped to shreds and used to clean the chains on Jake's bike. She sighed.

"Fine. This then." She pulled out a green deep v. "Now if you don't fix your hair while it's wet it'll stick like that." He grabbed a brush and began to brush his hair.

He stood on the beach fidgeting. What if she didn't show? His heart was collapsing. She had abandoned him. She was probably freaked out by him. He hated this. He checked his watch.

7:02

So _maybe_ he was being a little overdramatic. But she was his soulmate. Bound to him forever. This was torture.

"Hey Embry!" He turned and saw his love. She had changed into a yellow tank top with thick straps and slightly worn jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. She smelled like…well like a daisy!

"Hi Daisy! Nice to see you, what's up?" He spit out as fast as he could. She giggled.

"Nothing really. Birdie doesn't like you though." She said. He frowned.

"Well then I guess I don't like Birdie much then." He said. She laughed.

"He just was upset that I canceled out plans for tonight."

"Why did you do that?" The two had started to walk down the beach.

"So I could hang out with you." He felt his chest swell and his heart race. She had chosen him. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"So I haven't seen you at school." He stated.

"That's because it's summer." She said. He felt his cheeks warm up. So much for talking to her naturally.

"Well, I don't remember you from last year, or the year before that. How old are you?"

"I was home schooled. I'm sixteen but technically I read at a college level so I don't really know what grade I'm in."

"I'm sixteen. Maybe you could transfer into school this year." She shook her head.

"I'm only friends with a few people. I probably would integrate well."

"What are you talking about? Everybody would love you." He said. She smiled.

"Yup, all the football jocks would." Jealousy rose in his body. She playfully hit him.

"It would be ok. I already have you and Birdie to hang out with."

"But Birdie doesn't like me."

"I never said at the same time." They both laughed but Embry felt a great joy he had never felt in his sixteen years. They furthered down the beach talking and laughing and before they knew it they were in the woods.

"Wow we went far." Daisy said looking behind her. Embry looked back too.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Nah, I like the woods. I spend most of my time here." She said.

"Me too." He said. She tripped over a root; his wolf instincts made his arm shoot out and grab her. He pulled her to his body. His heart restarted when he knew she was safe in his arms.

"Good reflexes." She said. He put her down. "You are strong." She said. He beamed. His werewolf muscles were a favorite feature of his.

"You smell amazing." He blurted. His face turned red. So did she.

"You-you noticed?" He nodded. "No other guy ever has noticed that before. My mom and I own a beauty store where we make and sell all natural products."

"Cool, I work at my mom's store too." She looked at him amused but a little freaked out.

"What?" Embry asked, covering his nervousness as well as he could. She waved her hand.

"Nothing just we've got a lot in common." He nodded. The universe had planned it this way.

"Well the money's nice since I stopped getting an allowance four years ago." Daisy looked down. "Are you ok?" he asked. Had he said something wrong? Was she going to cry? He felt an internal punch. Seeing her cry would be worse then having his legs slowly chewed off. It would be like a thousand deaths all in different ways.

"Yeah. But I…don't get paid. We can't afford it." He saw the pain on her face and it automatically began his own.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't! We've known each other for like an hour." An hour. It had only been an hour. It felt like he had spent a year with her. He put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry if it's a sensitive subject." He told her. She leaned her head against his chest.

"I don't mind. It's important that you know about me before we…"

"We what?" He asked. They had stopped. He pulled her closer.

"Well, I want to see you again. Do you want to see me?"

"Of course I do. I would love to see you as much as I can." He said. She smiled and pulled away.

"Then I should tell you a bit more about me." She grabbed his hand they began to walk further into the woods. "I like green. I love everything in nature. My favorite flower is a iris." Embry laughed at that.

"What about daisies?" He asked. She shrugged.

"They're boring."

"They're beautiful." He said. She wasn't sure if he was talking about the flower. He wasn't.

"Well, um, I've watched every ninja movie known to man."

"What about American Ninja?" He challenged. It was a terrible movie and very old. She laughed.

"Hated it! But yes. I've never been to Disneyland and my mother is possible the strongest woman on earth." Her grip tightened on his. Bad news was coming.

"Why is that?" He felt a little bit defensive of his mother's title as "Best Mom." She was raising a freaking werewolf by herself!

"Well…you sure you want all my baggage on you in one night?"

"Absolutely. I'd like nothing more then your baggage." He chuckled. She slapped his playfully.

"Shut up. Ok here I go…my dad ditched us before I was born." He automatically hugged her. Her pain was his pain. Comforting her comforted him. "I'm sorry I had to dump this on you…" He hugged her closer.

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me. My dad left me too." Fate put them together for a reason. Maybe this was it. Neither had a father, but they had each other.

"He didn't want a baby. He didn't want me." She said stifling a sob. She threw her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her neck.

"He had to be crazy not to want you." He told her. She began to laugh. He brought her in front of him.

"Either that or he was gay." She said. She started to laugh and he burst out laughing to. It was fate they were together. That and a bit of luck.

**Well here we go. I hope you like! Read my other story Nerd and The Werewolf, Daisy's in it.**


End file.
